User talk:JPPando
Hi Hi, JPPando. Thanks for your message! (I moved it to my talk page.) I'll help out when I can. There are a number of graduate students with IDs on Wikia. I suspect they are all quite busy, but I hope some of them can contribute too. --CocoaZen 00:17, 22 October 2006 (UTC) User Talk Pages JPPando - The general convention is that others don't edit someone's user page (at least not without permission). I don't mind that you did, but it works better if you leave a message on someone's talk page, because when you do, that person is notified whenever he or she logs into any of the Wikia that there's a message waiting. Of course there are exceptions, I think in some wikia it's normal to put awards for good wikizens on their user pages. Following the convention, I'm going to move your message to my talk page. I think the general convention makes sense. The user page for a user follows the form (base wiki url)/User:(User ID). The user talk page for a user follows the form (base wiki url)/User talk:(User ID).So as an example, my user page on the literature wikia is at http://literature.wikia.com/wiki/user:CocoaZen and my talk page on the campaigns wikia is at http://campaigns/wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:CocoaZen. The talk page is also known as the message or discussion page. As you probably know by now almost all pages in a wikia have a talk/discussion page. To get to it, from the topic/article/user page, you can just click on the discussion tab/link. To go back to the main topic/article/user page, you click on that tab. I hope you don't mind, if I'm repeating what you already knew, but while I was writing it out, I figured I might as well start a description that might be re-usable in an article for new people. What do you think? Should we start a more complete article on it? Oh, and another convention... sign your comments on talk pages. Enter --~~~~ and it will automatically be turned into your ID-link and the date. Example below. --CocoaZen 13:14, 4 November 2006 (UTC) :Glad the explanation helped. I'll try to develop it into something we can use for new folks. One of the nice (newer) features of using someone's talk page, it that the person gets an alert that new content has been added. :My page says I'm not available right now because for the past 3-4 weeks I was working on a rather intense project. I still drop by occasionally just for a "break". I should have 1 quieter week now, and then I'll be ramping up again. --CocoaZen 20:07, 6 November 2006 (UTC) Finding other Wikia users who are graduate students Ok, now to answer your message and question... Time off? I'm not sure what you meant about that. I know there are other graduate student users of Wikia because they've said something about themselves or their programs on their user pages. So one possible way of finding them is to search for relevant words, "grad", "student", "masters", specifying that the search looks on user pages. Then leave those users a message on their talk pages. (Here's an example, the url that was created when I searched for the word graduate on the Central Wikia : http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?ns2=1&search=graduate&searchx=Search ) --CocoaZen 13:42, 4 November 2006 (UTC)